


For a Few Hours

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You really should be observed for a while longer.”
Relationships: Carson Beckett & Ronon Dex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	For a Few Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) get-well present for LJ user "alaxes"

Usually, Carson never minded giving patients good news, even something as dubiously ‘good’ as _it’s not as bad as we thought_.

But here in Pegasus, there was a danger to any diagnosis that didn’t give him clear grounds to confine people to the infirmary. The medicine he’d leaned on earth didn’t always steer him true, with all the strange illnesses and weird complications they encountered here. And it was a necessary evil sometimes, he could admit, for sick or half-healed people to go off in defense of their home, but he much preferred to keep his patients under his direct care whenever possible.

Of course, some patients took his precautions better than others. Case in point…

“So, I’m fine?” asked Ronon, already reaching for his jacket.

“Well, yes,” Carson admitted. “But you _did_ take a nasty shock to the system. You really should be observed for a while longer.”

“But I’m fine,” said Ronon. “I can take care of myself.”

“But you don’t have to!” said Carson, suddenly frustrated. “Nobody doubts what a big tough lad you are, and that won’t change just because you sit in my infirmary for a few hours.”

“Maybe,” Ronon said.

Carson took a deep breath. “I know you’re used to fending for yourself, lad, and that if needed, you could fight perfectly well in your condition. _But you don’t have to._ You have friends now, Ronon, who’d like the chance to look out for you. Maybe even fuss a little.”

The other man regarded him levelly. “If there’s fighting, you’ll let me go?”

“Absolutely.”

Ronon nodded. “Okay. I can stay for a few hours.”

“Excellent,” said Carson. “I’ll go get you another blanket.”

For a moment, Ronon looked like he was about to protest. Then, he smiled and settled back on the bed. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
